Free Fall Transcript
Episode 1x07: " " Written by: Jeff Eastin Directed by: Kevin Bray Transcribed by: Afiawri Previously on White Collar to: flashes of things that previously happened on White Collar. Peter, voice over: Previously on White Collar. Peter: Why would Neal run with three months left on a four year sentence? Thompson: Well, that's what we're wondering. Peter: Well, we're not going to catch Caffrey using road blocks and wanted posters. Peter: Kate says adios to you at prison and gets busy with her disappearing act. Neal: Missed her by two days. Neal: You can get me out of here. There's case law. I can be released into your custody. GPS tracking anklet. The new ones are tamper proof, never been skipped on. Peter: Let me see it! Neal: The forgeries you caught me on, I signed them. Peter: Where? Neal: Look at the bank seal under polarized light some time. Mozzie: Apparently, a tree falls in the forest, it does make a sound. Neal: I may lose her again, Moz. Mozzie: Lose her? I just found her. Neal: So did he. Neal: Kate! KATE! Neal: So you know who has Kate? Meilin: I don't have a name, but I know this: he's FBI. Act 1 to: A sidewalk. Mozzie: So the guy who has Kate is in the FBI? Neal: Apparently. Mozzie: This confirms everything. Neal: Moz, take it easy. Mozzie: You lay down with dogs, you get up with fleas. Neal: I could live without the fortune cookie commentary. Mozzie: Now you understand my fear of the man. You're back with us, my friend. The fearful masses, welcome back. Do you have any suspects? Neal: How many field offices does the FBI have? Mozzie: Fifty-six, not including resident agencies. Neal: Then I have a lot of suspects. Mozzie: How do we draw 'em out? Neal: We don't. It's his move. answers his phone. Morning, Peter. Peter: Where are you? Neal: I'm within my two mile radius, where are you? Peter: I'm at my dining room table. Listen, we've got a suspected jewelry heist. Neal: I'm intrigued. Peter: Meet me at fourteen and ninth in thirty. Neal: That's Le Joyau Precieux. I'm even more intrigued. Peter: The most expensive clothing boutique in the city. Of course you'd know it. You're gonna love this. Mozzie: So what do I do? Neal: Nothing. Mozzie: How about you? Neal: I suffer through another day of work. Mozzie: And eat breakfast alone. to: the Burke dining table. Elizabeth: So what happened at Le Joyau? Peter: Don't know yet. They called this morning and were a little light on the details. They may or may not have been robbed. Elizabeth: So they called the FBI, not the police? Peter: Must be my dazzling reputation. I don't know what could be so valuable at a clothing store. Elizabeth: Well, hopefully it has nothing to do with the promotion. Peter: What promotion? Elizabeth: They're displaying the world's most exotic pink diamond. Peter: That might have something to do with it. to: Le Joyau Precieux Someone: How are you? Someone else: Good. Peter: This is something you don't see every day except maybe if you're you. Hi, Agent Peter Burke. It's like Buckingham palace. Neal: I've been to Buckingham Palace. This is better. Manager: Agent Burke? Peter: Yeah. Manager: This is a delicate situation, I appreciate if we could keep this discreet. Peter: Keep what discreet? You were a little vague on your telephone call. Manager: You're aware of this promotion? Peter: A display of the most exotic pink diamond in the world. Neal: Forty-two carats Steinmetz pink set in platinum. Manager: It may have been stolen. Neal: You're worried it's a forgery? Manager: Yes. Peter: What makes you think it's a fake? Manager: Follow me please. to: The three of them watching security footage. Manager: When I arrived this morning, everything was as it should be. We removed the necklace from the vault, opened the show as planned. Later, when we were doing our mandatory review of last night's security tapes, we saw this. Neal: Saw what? Peter: That's your vault? Manager: Yes. The necklace was stored there for ten hours between its arrival last night and the opening of the show this morning. Peter: That's your first clue? Why is the necklace still on the model? Manager: It's opening day. This is the promotional event of the year. Peter: I don't care what it is. You've got a masked man entering your vault. I'm shutting you down. to: the front of the store. Jones: Okay, let's go folks. The store's closed. There's nothing to see here. Model: What's going on? Neal: You just became a very beautiful crime scene. to: Intro. Cut to: Peter. Peter: Lauren, have all the models wait over there. Nobody leaves. Cruz: Okay. Manager: We're not positive it's a counterfeit. Our appraiser's still on a plane. If it turns out to be a mistake, the amount of money we would lose- not to mention our credibility would be- Peter: I've got my own appraiser. to: Neal and the model wearing the necklace. Neal: Hello again. leans in really close to the necklace. Peter: Is it fake? Cruz, quietly to Jones: He's talking about the necklace, right? Neal: It's beautiful work. Model: Thank you. Jones: Guess that answers that question. Neal: I need a closer look. Peter: Just take it off her. Neal: I'm trying to preserve the crime scene. Peter: It's preserved. Neal: Thank you. Nope, nope. It's synthetic. Manager: There's no such thing as a synthetic pink of that size, it simply doesn't exist. Neal: Yes, pink is difficult to match, it's only achieved using radiation which creates an extremely fine inclusion within the stone that's virtually impossible to detect. Unless you're looking for it. Manager: I don't know how this could have happened. No one knew when the necklace was to arrive or where it was supposed to be stored. Peter: All right, you two, I'm going to need alibis from everyone who worked here and anybody who knew the diamonds were in the vault. What about our boy with the mask, you have surveillance on how he got in? Manager: Our security cameras only record what happens on the floor and in the vault itself. We don't… record the hallways we have a backdoor, but the alarm was never triggered. He must've tampered with the system. Peter: You think he hacked the alarm? Hey! Hacked the alarm? Neal: Oh. Yeah, it's possible if you can find the cameras' blind spots and sneak past. Peter: Is that what you'd do? Neal: It's one option. Peter: All right, I'm going to confiscate your surveillance video, the necklace- Neal: And we will need you for further questioning. What's it like to be a model? I bet it's fun. Right? Walking around cat walks- Peter: Caffrey! Neal: It's legit. Peter: Mm-mm. to: the FBI office Peter: ERT's going over the alarm system, but this guy's a pro. Think they'll find any prints? Neal: No. Peter: Okay? Neal: Who is that? Peter: I don't know, but Hughes doesn't look happy. Jones: OPR's here. Peter: That explains why. Neal: OPR? Peter: Office of Professional Responsibility. The police have internal affairs, we have OPR. Jones: Hughes wants you in the office. Peter: Of course he does. Hughes: Agent Burke, this is Garret Fowler. Peter: OPR. Fowler: News travels fast. Peter: Yes it does. Hughes: As far as anyone knows, he's here for a standard review. Peter: Yeah, because that line always works. Nobody's going to buy that bridge today. That's my file. Fowler: Yes, it is. It’s impressive work. Wanted to talk to you about the case that you’re currently investigating. Peter: The jewelry heist. Why? Fowler: Well, the only people that knew that diamond was going to be placed in the vault the night before the show were a few NYPD brass and a handful of FBI agents. Peter: You think it's an inside job. And you already have a suspect, don't you? Fowler: You know where Neal Caffrey was last night? Peter: Am I being interrogated here? Hughes: You're not. Peter: Look, this whole thing is a waste of time. Caffrey didn’t do it. He wears an electronic monitoring anklet. It records everywhere he goes. Just pull it up. Fowler: Yeah, we did that. Peter: And? Fowler: And some of Caffrey's data is missing from last night. Peter: Missing? Fowler: Went dark for six hours. Peter: Well, that's impossible. That anklet can't be tampered with. Fowler: No, it can't, but evidently the database where the information is stored can be. Someone wiped out six hours of tracking data. Peter: Then I suggest that you look around the U.S. Marshall's office because they're the people who monitor that anklet. Hughes: Caffrey belongs to the bureau. That makes him our problem. to: Neal reading a file. Peter: Any leads? Neal: This is a short list of suspects capable of pulling this off. Best one's are already incarcerated. Peter: This guy is dead. Neal: Okay, list just got shorter. Adrian Tulane. Peter: This is our prime suspect. Neal: Yeah, it's a top notch forgery. Not many people are capable of this kind of work. Peter: What about you? Neal: If I were legally allowed within fifty feet of the right equipment, maybe. Tulane's smart and a showman. Cameras don't scare him and he has the facilities to pull this off. It's got his signature all over it. Peter: All right. Let's talk to him. to: a staircase. Peter: Hey, what is with you? You're like a kid on a sugar high. Neal: You don't understand, Tulane is a legend. Peter: A legend, now. Don't over sell him. Neal: It's like you meeting Ellison Ness. Peter: Elliot Ne-. to: Tulane watching a girl do an entirely white puzzle. Peter: Doing a puzzle with your girlfriend, huh? That's a nice wholesome family activity. Tulane: How can I help you, Agent...? Peter: Burke. FBI. You're Tulane? Tulane: You know I am. Peter: Yeah, I do. Want to ask you a few questions. You familiar with- Tulane: The diamond necklace that was stolen from Le Joyau Precieux? Peter: Yeah, that. Tulane: Whenever something like this happens, I get a visit from someone like you. That's why I try to be prepared. hands Peter an envelope. You'll find plane tickets confirming I arrived in the country this morning. Oh, and you're going to love the photos from my trip to Madrid last week. Anything else? Peter, pointing at the puzzle: What's that supposed to be, a cloud? Tulane: No. Peter: We'll be in touch. Neal: Stop grinning. Neal: What, the guy is slick! Peter: Let's hope he's guilty, too. Neal: Hey man, just curious the, uh, the Afitzi job, did you-? Right. Right, right, right. I love your alleged work. Big fan. to: Neal and Peter walking outside. Peter: Ah, that was a bust. Neal: Why are you disappointed? This is the part you like. Moving the pieces, solving the puzzle. Peter: I am moving the pieces. What were you doing the night of the heist? Neal: Went over some case files. Peter: That's it? Didn't hang out with anybody? June? The short guy? Neal: I don't have an alibi. Look, I get it, inside job, diamond forgery, OPR's in town, I'm sure I'm at the top of the list. I am the list, aren't I? Peter: Did you do it? Neal: Come on, man. Peter: Did you do it? Neal: I didn't do it. I'm telling you the truth, Peter. to: Jones knocking on Peter's office door. Jones: Hey, looking for me? Peter: Yeah, I need you to look into this. Jones: It's forged bonds. Some of Caffrey's old work. Peter: I need you to look under polarized light. For a signature. Jones: What, Neal's signature? Peter: Yeah, when I arrested Caffrey the second time, he told me he signed the bonds. I want to know if that's true or if he's bragging. Jones: Okay. Is this, uh, related to our fake diamonds? Peter: Let's hope it's not. to: Neal's apartment. Mozzie: I appreciate the irony. We're looking into them and they're looking into you. Neal: Tell me what you've got. Mozzie: Okay. I checked into Peter's boss, Hughes. This guy's a legend. Been with the FBI for twenty-five years. They were forced to make him retire, but they found a loop hold and brought him back. Neal: Skeletons? Mozzie: Nada. And I checked that Agent Ruiz who handles organized crime. Lots of skeletons there, but I don't think he's smart enough. Uh, checked, uh, Jones. Did you know his first name is Clinton? Checked into, uh, Lauren. Neal: You checked Lauren? Mozzie: You said check everybody. Then there's this guy from OPR. Fowler. Neal: What about him? Mozzie: Used to work violent crimes for the bureau. Wife was killed during a robbery and he took a year leave. Then he joined OPR and his files were sealed. Neal: Sealed? Interesting. He showed up awfully fast after this went down. Mozzie: Have a ring? Neal: No, no ring. Mozzie: Tan line? Neal: No. That doesn't mean it's not him. Mozzie: I hope not. OPR is like this giant, sucking black hole. Accountable only to the DOJ. Neal: Department of Justice? Mozzie: Well, the DOJ is just a euphemism of course for the military industrial complex. Neal: And big oil, right? Mozzie: Goes with saying. Um, by the way, that necklace... Neal: Yeah. Mozzie: Did you-? Neal: I didn't take it. Mozzie: Because if you need a fence- Neal: Moz. Mozzie: Okay, got it. I get it. to: Peter's office. Neal: Can't figure out how he stole it, we can try to grab him when he goes to fence it. Peter: It's a unique piece. It's too hot for the market right now. Neal: Alberni is an interesting angle because the market there is less rigid. enters and whispers something into Peter's ear. Neal: ...Yeah, the language barrier can be a challenge though, 'cause one time- Fowler, entering: Neal Caffrey. You're under arrest. Neal: What? Fowler: We found that the signature NC microprinted on the fake diamond, it matches the signature we found on the counterfeit bonds he made. See? It’s good work, Agent Burke. Let's go. Peter: Stop. He's my responsibility. Neal: Peter. Peter: Neal. You have the right to remain silent. Neal: I didn't do this. Peter: Remain silent. Please. Fowler: All right, let's go. to: Prison. Peter: You let me down, Neal. Neal: I let you down? You told Fowler to look for my initials. Peter: And you told me to look at your bonds under a polarized light, remember? Well, guess what, I did. And, yeah, you signed 'em. Neal: And you think I'd be stupid enough to do that again? Peter: I guess you were. The thief is associated with law enforcement, your anklet was tampered with, you have no alibi and your initials are on the diamond. What am I supposed to think!? Neal: I was set up. Peter: By who? Neal: I'm working on that. Peter: You're not helping things. Guard: Agent Burke? Peter: What? Guard: His lawyer's here. Peter: He's the lawyer? Mozzie: You can check my University of Phoenix online degree. Go cardinals. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my client. Alone. Neal: I didn't let you down. All right, any problems? Mozzie: None. This was genius. I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier. to: FBI office. Fowler: And here the man is now. Agent Burke. Peter: Yeah? Fowler: Was an excellent job yesterday. Appreciate the cooperation. Peter: You know Caffrey was a great asset. He did good work for us. Fowler: Maybe, but don't forget he's a criminal. Good job. conference room: Guys, I want pull out the paperwork on 2B... Hughes: We have a problem. Caffrey's lawyer just requested every file the bureau has on him. The judge ordered us to comply. to: prison. Mozzie: The judge actually raised his voice to the prosecutor: open discovery. Turn over every document the government has on Caffrey. They're sending a truck! Neal: All right, did you follow Fowler? Mozzie: Yep. Once the request went through, he made a pit stop at a local dumpster. He shredded these. Neal: Perfect. Thank you, Moz. This is perfect. Uh, information on the judge? Mozzie: Mm-hm. Neal: Wait. He's got a private office not connected to the federal building on Mott Street. Moz, I need you to liquidate some assets. I need money. Mozzie: Why? Neal: I want you to buy a bakery. to: FBI office. Cruz: So all of Tulane's information checks out. He's eerily clean. Peter: Of course he is. What's Neal lawyer been up to? Jones: Not much. Legally, we can't follow him. Attorney-client privileges. Peter: Yeah. Yeah. So we have no idea what he's doing? Cruz: Well, we do know he made a large real estate purchase. In Neal's name. Peter: What? He bought a bakery? Jones: That's what it looks like. Peter: Why'd he buy a bakery? Jones: We don't know. We don't even know where the damn thing is located. All wehave is a lease with a redacted address. Peter: Attorney-client privileges. Cruz: Yeah, covers a lot of sins, that one. Peter: A bakery. to: Neal's cell. He's gluing together pieces of shredded paper. Someone: Sully, you can call it in! Someone else: I owe you one! Inmate: ... don't do it! completed document is from the OFFFICE OF PROFESSIONAL RESPONSIBILITY: FBI INTERNAL AFFAIRS DEPT. and is a transcript of the phone call when Peter told Neal about the heist. to: prison. Neal: Bakery? Mozzie: Done. Neal: Construction? Mozzie: Finished. Neal: How's the air conditioning in the judge's office? Mozzie: Hmm, broke down this morning. Neal: All right. Let's go to court. to: In front of the court house. Peter: Hey you. Elizabeth: Oh, hey, you got my message. Peter: I did, thank you. Elizabeth: Wanted you to have a familiar face. Peter: Well, I'll take yours anytime. Elizabeth: So, uh, are you sure Neal did this? Peter: Yeah, I am. Of course he says he was framed. Elizabeth: Maybe he was. Peter: I wish it was true. Hey, what's up? Cruz: Hi. So, the arraignment's been moved. Peter: Why? Cruz: Neal said he's going to confess. Elizabeth: So I guess you were right. Peter: Neal never confesses. Cruz: Yeah, he said some important people were going to be named and he won't do it in an open court, so they moved the proceedings. Peter: Where? Cruz: Judge's chambers around the corner. Peter: Honey, I'll call you later, okay? Cruz: Get a hold of Hughes. to: Judge Hickman's chambers. Judge Hickman: Bailiff, would you open a window? Oh, the heat is stifling in here. Unfortunately, the air conditioning is not working today. Thank you, please wait outside. Per your request, Mr. Caffrey, the chambers have been cleared. Neal: Thank you, your honor. Judge Hickman: In accordance with that agreement, you are now prepared to give a full confession? Neal: I am, your honor. I'll admit I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of. No, no, that's not true, I'm proud of most of them. But what I'm about to do today, this is going to be good. to: Outside. Peter: Judge Hickman's office? Man: Fourth floor. Peter: Thank you. ...Bakery. That son of a bitch bought that bakery. to: Judge Hickman's chambers. Neal: I confess that I did not steal the diamond necklace from Le Joyau Precieux. Judge Hickman: I cleared these chambers because you claimed because you claimed to have sensitive information vital to this case. If you didn't steal the diamond, then who did? Neal: I'll let you know. runs to the window. Judge Hickman: Bailiff! leaps out of the window, shrugs at Peter, and dives into a van. Man to radio: Somebody jumped out of a window and ran into a van! Peter: He's not in the van. to: Peter and Jones looking at a man hole. Peter: Get to the city planner's office. Find out where these tunnels lead. Hughes: Burke! Caffrey escaped? Peter: Yeah, did a four story swan dive onto that awning of the bakery. Who approved moving the arraignment? Hughes: The Marshalls guaranteed the security of the room. Peter: Never assume anything with Neal. You know, I've been working my ass off keeping this kid on the straight and narrow. He's been helping us win cases until you came along and- Fowler: Oh, don't put this on me- Peter: I'm not putting this on- and Fowler start shouting at each other. Hughes: Hey, hey gentleman! Gentleman! Hey, hey. Let's focus on the problem here. What do we know? Peter to Cruz: Did we stop the van? Cruz: Yeah, the only person in the van was the driver. He claims he was hired through an anonymous internet posting. Five hundred bucks in an envelope to pick up the van and park it at this spot. Peter: Did the van have a floor panel that was removable? Cruz: How'd you know? Peter: Caffrey wasn't in there for more than a few seconds. He's gone underground. Cruz: Can we track his anklet? Peter: They removed it when we arrested him. Hughes: Okay, Burke, find him. Again. Fowler: I'm not comfortable with Agent Burke running this operation. Hughes: I don't care whether you're comfortable or not! Burke knows Caffrey better than anyone. Now get to work. Fowler: All right, Burke, what's your plan? Peter: Set up roadblocks. Put up wanted posters. to: Elizabeth, Yvonne and a client. Elizabeth: To accommodate location, we'll have to keep the guest list at about two hundred. Yvonne, will you follow up on the caterer? It should be beautiful, though. We'll have ten long tables of twenty. It'll be beautiful. Yvonne, answering her phone: This Yvonne. Elizabeth: It's for you. Elizabeth: On your personal phone? Burke Premiere Events, this is Elizabeth. Neal: Sorry to bother you at work. Elizabeth: Neal? Uh, I’ll- I'll catch up with you guys. How'd you get this number? Stupid question. You know that half the law enforcement in North America looking for you right now, including my husband? Neal: Well, he'll find me soon enough. I need your help. to: Peter arriving home. Elizabeth: Hey. Peter: Hey. Elizabeth: You okay? Peter: Still haven't found Neal. We got a detail outside. Elizabeth: Yeah, I saw. Peter: As if he'd be careless enough to come here. ...Where do you think he did go, El? Is he in the kitchen? Neal! Neal: Peter. Peter: Of all the places you could run, you go to my wife! Neal: You say that like it's a bad thing. Peter: You helped him sneak in! Elizabeth: Well, I wouldn't have had to sneak him in if there weren't those people sitting at our house. Peter: You lied to the FBI. Elizabeth: Honey, I did not lie to the FBI. There was just a lot of milk and cookies and pleasant, distracting conversation while Neal slipped around the back. Peter: I love this. You've turned my wife into an accomplice. Neal: Give me one minute to explain. Elizabeth, mouthing: One minute. leaves. Peter: One minute. You explain what you were thinking when you did a free fall from the judge's chambers before I decide if I drag you back in chains. Neal: Okay, does that minute start now? Peter: Go. Neal: I told you I was set up. By someone very close to you. I couldn’t tell you at first because I thought it was someone in the FBI. Now I'm positive it's Fowler. Peter: Fowler. That's not- Neal: I've got fifty-two seconds left. I had a little free time on my hands the past few days, so I've been putting these together. They're documents Fowler shredded after I requested access to my files. Flashback. Neal: Morning, Peter. Peter: Where are you? Neal: In my two mile radius. Where are you? Peter: I'm at my dining room table. Listen, we've got a suspected jewelry heist. Neal: I'm intrigued. Peter: Meet me at fourteenth and ninth in thirty. Neal: That's Le Joyau Precieux, I'm even more intrigued. Peter: The most expensive boutique in the city, of course you'd know it. You're gonna love this. of flashback. Peter: I made that call from my home. Neal: Yeah. Peter: My God, they tapped my phone. Neal: No, they didn't tap it. That would require a court order. Look at your phone. It's a bug. Standard bureau issue, activates when you pick it up. Peter: They've been inside my house. They couldn't have had authorization. Not within the window of the crime and his suspicion of you. Neal: Exactly. Fowler is dirty. Peter, I have access to every file the FBI has on me. You had Jones process a request to look at my initials on the bond forgery. After you checked the forgery to see if I was telling the truth, one other person checked it too. Peter: Fowler. Neal: And then my initials just happened to show up on the pink diamond. He's using you to get to me. My minute's up. to: the Burke house, later. Neal: Said I'd give a full confession, so here it is: I've been trying to find Kate. Peter: Am I supposed to look surprised? Neal: Maybe. I talked to her, Peter. hands Peter the photo of Kate. Peter: I'm familiar with this photo. Neal: But you haven't seen all of it. hands over the other half. She's being held by someone. She's too scared to say who, but after our Chinatown operation, Interpol told me the man is with the FBI. Peter: You think it's Fowler. Neal: I do now. Peter: What's he want from you? Neal: I don't know. Could be anything. Peter: Like what? Neal: No. No. You've have to arrest me. Peter: I should be arresting you right now. Neal: But you're not. Peter: So give him what he wants. Neal: If I do, there's not guarantee I'll ever see her again. We need to look into Fowler. Peter: You're asking me to investigate OPR. That's suicide. Neal: He's already investigating you. Peter: We'd have to go behind the bureau's back. Neal: Not if you clear me first. That's what you do for a living, right? All right. I'll be in touch. hands Peter a phone. This is untraceable. But if for any reason, you need to get in touch with me- Peter: Don't say another word. I don't want to know where you're going. Neal: Plausible deniability? Peter: Words to live by. Neal: Peter to: FBI office. Agent in the background: Let me go through inventory transfer. Peter: What's the latest? Jones: We've got conflicting intel. I mean, we've got reports of Caffrey sighted everywhere from Jersey to Geneva. Peter: He's covering all his bases. Jones: Ah, he stole them right off the field. Fowler: You got a quick minute? Peter: Yeah. Fowler: I just wanted to apologize about the other day, you know? I mean we all want what's best for the bureau, right? Peter: Of course. Fowler: Hey, and let me ask you a question. Just hypothetically, if you had to guess, right now, where's Caffrey? Peter: Probably trying to leave the country. If he hasn't already. Fowler: Oh, you don't think he'd stay in Manhattan. Peter: Would there be a reason to? Fowler: I don't know. Just want to make sure we're using our resources as reasonably as possibly. Peter: Like I said, roadblocks and wanted posters. Fowler: That's how we're going to catch him, huh? Peter: It's a good start. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get back to work. Fowler: Oh, yeah. Peter: Do me a favor. Jones: Yeah, what’s up? Peter: Keep an eye on this Fowler guy and his goons. Jones: I'm allowed to do that? Peter: I'm authorizing you to. Something isn't right. leaves, going to the left. Jones, to an OPR goon: Hey, my man, how about you do me a favor? OPR goon: What's that? Jones: Get the latest photo of Caffrey to Massachusetts PD. sneaks off to the right. OPR goon: Something you can't handle yourself? Jones: Whoa, I'm just trying to work together. OPR goon: Right. goes the wrong way. to: Peter on the phone. Peter: Meet me at our jewelry store in twenty minutes. Neal: I didn't think I was supposed to return to the scene of the crime. Peter: Let's revisit and figure out how you allegedly pulled this all off. to: Le Joyau Precieux Peter: Nice disguise, Jacko. Neal, holding up a newspaper: I never really liked this picture. Peter: Oh, it's pretty good for a mugshot. Neal: It's better than my driver's license photo. Peter: Which one? You have several. All right, one crime at a time. I want to check out that vault. Neal: Yeah, well, I can't exactly walk in. Peter: I'm going to tell them you're in my custody and that you're going to show me how you got into the vault. Neal: Stealthy. Peter, I'm starting to like you again. Peter: Then we're hanging out too much. to: The vault. Peter: We assumed the thief went through the blind spots of the surveillance camera. But forensics says that the alarm was never tampered with. Neal: But that's not possible unless he ne- Peter: He never left the vault. Neal: This wasn't flickering on the security tape. Peter: No it wasn't. Come on. pries off the panel. Nothing. Neal: Could be a misdirect. Here. Peter: Oh. Oh-ho. Neal: How did the FBI miss this? Peter: We didn't. Fowler had OPR take over the investigation. to: Peter knocking out some loose bricks. Peter: I’ll bet this is an old prohibition tunnel. Neal: Ah. Well, someone found a new use for it. Peter: Yeah. to: Peter opening a hatch in a sidewalk. Peter: I'm calling in a team, we'll start canvassing for witnesses. Neal, of a camera: We may not have to. Peter: Oh, who said Big Brother's a bad thing? Jones, I'm going to need you to pull a video off a surveillance camera. to: The Burke house where Peter is watching the camera footage. Neal: Where's OPR? Peter: I had Jones reassign them to Penn Station. Neal: Jones? How'd he do that? Peter: He does a pretty good Fowler. All right, we're coming up to the place where our masked man enters the vault. Neal: Give him a few minutes for him to double back and cover his tracks. Peter: Yep. Neal: Wait, wait, wait. Hold it right there. Is that Tulane? All right, play it at half speed. Peter: That's got to be Tulane. Come on, come on, turn around. Neal: Gotcha. Peter: Oh, I guess he never did go to Madrid. Neal: I knew his plane tickets were fakes. Peter: No, you didn't. Guy steals three point two million in diamonds and we get him because he can't resist a pretty face. Neal: Well, it happens to the best of us. What? Peter: You know what. Neal: No, I don't. Peter: Yes, you do. to: FBI office. Jones: I see you got my page. Fowler: You got no business helping Burke disappear like that. Jones: Why would Agent Burke disappear? You think he was being followed? Fowler: You want to bring on a full OPR investigation, Agent Jones? Jones: No sir. Fowler: I can internal review every perp you ever slapped a cuff on. Jones: Well, you can start with the one in the conference room. That’s Adrian Tulane. Agent Burke arrested him this morning in connection with our jewelry heist. Guess that clears Caffrey. to: The conference room. Peter: How did you know which vault the diamond would be in? Silence won't help you. But maybe I can. Tell me everything, and I can talk to the prosecutor about immunity. Tulane: Why would you give me immunity? Peter: Well, believe it or not, I don't think you're the brains behind this operation. Tulane: Playing on my vanity? Please, you have some video that proves nothing. Peter: Search warrant helped us find this in a town house of one of your puzzle girls. I think that proves something. sets the necklace on the table. Tulane: Well, if you're asking for my expertise, I can tell you that a crime like this often has a benefactor. The entire operation from delivery route to exit strategy is handed to someone. Peter: Tell me something I don't know. Tulane: Men with privileged information often hire people with certain skills to do what they can’t. Of course, all of this is just hypothetical. Peter: This conversation is not hypothetical. Immunity for a name. Tulane, of Fowler: Oh, is he the prosecutor? Peter: Immunity for a name. Tulane: I would if I could. The more I learn, the more I think this whole case is a setup. Peter: A lot of that seems to be a lot of that going around. to: FBI elevator lobby. Peter: Make a little room. up the bug: Found this stuck on my home phone. Thought you might have dropped it. Fowler: I'm not done with this investigation, Burke. Peter: Neither am I. to: the FBI conference room. Peter: I thought that a small celebration would be appropriate. Neal: You really shouldn't drink champagne out of paper. Peter: You will and you'll like it. It's two fold, really. Neal: Two fold? Cruz: Yeah, you're off the hook. Peter: Mm-hm. And our jobs are a lot easier when you run with us, not from us. Jones: Hear, hear! Neal: I'll drink to that. What about OPR? Peter: They're gone. For now. Neal: Celebrate the victories. However long they last. Peter: I'll drink to that. Secretary: Mr. Caffrey? There's a call for you on line two. Peter: Oh, Mr. Caffrey, call on line two. Neal: That's probably my lawyer. Peter: You should put him on retainer. Neal: I'll expense it. Can I use your phone? Peter: Go ahead. Mr. Caffrey had a call on... Neal: Mozzie, I told you, just sign the papers for me. Kate: Neal, it's me. Neal: Kate. Kate. Kate: He's close to you, Neal. Neal: Look, I know who he is, he's with the FBI. Kate: Yes! Just give him what he wants. Neal: What does he want? Kate: Neal: Tell me, Kate. Kate Kate: You can't trust anyone. Neal: Kate. hangs up. to: Neal arriving in his apartment. Mozzie: Oh, wow. No way. Hey, I'm just going through these FBI files. There's a terrifying amount of information here. How many shots from the knoll? Let's take a look. Did Elvis fake his own death? Ask the mystery box. What's wrong? Neal: Kate called me. Mozzie: And? Neal: And I can't help her. She won't tell me where she is. Mozzie: I have a theory. Neal: Conspiracy? Mozzie: Of course. Look at this. Fowler's ID number, over here a local address. Note the dates. Neal: It's from before the diamond heist. Mozzie: Yeah. It's a hotel room. It's not linked to any operation I can find. Now, if I was inclined to believe in such things, I'd say it's worth a look. Room five twenty-five. Neal: Thanks, Moz. to: Neal pounding on the door to room five twenty-five. Neal: Open the door, Fowler! Kate! Fowler: What are you doing here, Caffrey? Neal: What’s going on? Fowler: Who told you about this, huh? How do you know about Mentor? Neal: Mentor? Fowler: What do you think is going on here, huh? You're busting an operation here. Neal: No. No, where's Kate? Kate! Fowler: Kate? Neal: Kate! Kate! Fowler: Kate Moreau? There's no Kate here, Neal. Kate! You're losing it. Neal: You were watching me. Before the jewelry heist. Fowler: Ugh. I'm not in New York looking at you, Neal. Neal: That's a lie, you recorded my phone calls. Fowler: No, I didn't bug your phone, Neal. to: Kate opening a door. Peter: Hello, Kate. Kate: Hello, Peter. Peter: We need to talk about Neal. Category:Episode 1x07